Streit und Probleme
by Corbin
Summary: Tony s alter Feind aus seiner Kindheit taucht wieder auf und macht ihm das Leben wieder zur Hölle. Zusammen mit Tony s Vater entführt er das Team um Tony leiden zu lassen.
1. Chapter 1

"Was sollen wir nehmen?""Ich weiß es nicht, du wolltest doch unbedingt.""Was soll das denn bitte heißen, du machst doch den ganzen Tag nichts anderes!""Ach ja? Und du... und du...!""Was und ich?""Woher soll ich das denn wissen, lass mich doch überlegen!" Der Streit zwischen Gibbs und Tony war mal wieder nicht auszuhalten. In letzter Zeit stritten sie sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit und jetzt wegen....

"Mein Gott Gibbs jetzt entscheid´ dich endlich!", schrie Tony der jetzt von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war. Auch Gibbs stand auf und die zwei kamen sich bedrohlich nahe. Meiner Meinung zu bedrohlich. Doch ich wollte nicht eingreifen, da ich die Angst hatte Gibbs oder DiNozzo würden dann mich auch noch anschreien. Denn sie hatten so einen Gesichtsausdruck. Einen den ich seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. "Könntest du jetzt bitte anrufen!""Man ich bin kein D-Zug!" Tony wählte eine Nummer in seine Handy Tastatur."Ja, hallo? Wir hätten gerne 2 Familen pizzen mit viel Käse und Schinken bestellt.""Vergiss nicht den Kaffee!", schrie Gibbs, sodass es der Pizza Bäcker am anderen Ende der Leitung hören konnte. "Jetzt sei doch endlich ruhig! ich telefoniere hier grade!""Jaja, sei du doch ruhig.", sagte Gibbs kaum verständlich in sich hinein. Doch so leise war es doch nicht, denn Tony hatte es gehört und legte den Hörer kurz zur Seite. "Was hast du gesagt?""Bist du schwerhöhrig,... ich hab gesagt das du den Mund halten sollst.""Oh ich danke. Wirklich danke. Ich denke dran wenn du mich wieder mal was nicht verstehst." Oh mein Gott, sie stehen dieses mal kurz davor sich eigenhändig zu töten. Jetzt musste ich einfach eingreifen, ich konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen. Jeden Tag dass selbe: Irgend eine Kleinigkeit, Streit, zwei beleidigte Special Agents und zuletzt die Versöhnung, die aber auch nur 2 Stunden hält. "Weißt du was ich kann dein gelaber nicht mehr hörn!""Jungs.""Und weißt du was, ich kann dein ewiges gerede von deinen lächerlichen filmen nicht mehr hören!""Jungs!""Na gut, damit kann ich leben du bist ein...!""JUNGS!!!", schrie ich so laut wie ich nur konnte. Es war schon spät und deshalb war niemand außer das Team von Gibbs noch hier. Die zwei wurden schlagartig still und sahen mich mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Ungläubig davon was grade passiert ist. "Wisst ihr was, ich kann euren ewigen Zoff nicht mehr ertragen. Was ist aus dem alten Team geworden? Gibbs du hast tony geliebt wie einen Sohn? Und du Tony, du hättest dir sicherlich gewünscht Gibbs als deinen Vater zu haben, aber anstatt das zu tun, euch zu mögen, streiten ihr den ganzen Tag. Wegen Kleinigkeiten, aus denen vielleicht Kleinkinder ausrasten, aber ihr seid erwachen, Leute! Erwachsen. O.k bei Tony bin ich mir nicht sicher ob er diesen Begriff schon einmal gehört hat, aber du Gibbs, was ist aus dem alten Gibbs geworden? Ich rate dir eins,...trink wieder Kaffee, denn deinen Kaffeeentzug macht dich zu einem unerträglichen Idioten. Werdet normal!" Die zwei standen immer noch so ungläubig da wie sie es vor einigen Minuten getan hatten, als ich mit meiner Rede angefangen hatte. Tony wollte etwas sagen, doch Gibbs war schon schneller."Abbs,...du hast ja völlig recht. Wir verhalten uns wie die letzten Idioten.""Du vielleicht.""Was?!""Nichts, da habens wir nur noch mal, ich und schwerhörig.""Könntest du vielleicht mal deine Klappe...""Seht ihr da gehts schon wieder los. Dieses mal warens noch nicht einmal 2 Minuten, da habt ihr euch schon wieder in den Haaren. Mein Vorschlag wäre dass ihr für ein paar Tage mal zu hause bleibt. Euch ausruht. Das ist doch eine ganz gute Idee, findet ihr nicht?""Warum...?""Findet ihr nicht?""Ja, Mam.""Natürlich.""Gut dann verschwindet schnellstens von hier und bestellt eure Pizzen getrennt voneinander zu hause bei euch. Bis in ein paar Tagen, wir haben ja sowieso keinen Fall. Und wenn ich euch in den nächsten Tagen hier sehe, dann gibts mal Stress, mit Meisterin Abby." Die Zwei nickten zur Einverständnis kurz und verschwanden dann gleichzeitig im Aufzug. Und schon hörte sie wieder die vertrauten Schrei ihrer beiden Kollegen. hoffentlich brachte das etwas, sie für einige Tage nach hause zu schicken, dachte ich und ging ebenfalls in den Aufzug, der jetzt wieder leer war. Ich fuhr zu mir nach hause und legte mich in mein Bett, das wie ein Sarg aussah. Das ganze Zimmer war dunkel gestrichen, da ich es dunkel mochte. meist brannte bei mir kein einziges Licht. ich kannte mich inzwischen in meinem Haus schon so gut aus dass ich problemlos in den dunklen Räumen laufen konnte ohne mich ein einziges mal zu stoßen.

Kurz bevor ich einschlief dachte ich noch kurz an Gibbs und Tony. Sie waren wie eine Familie für mich und es war schrecklich ihre Familie so zerstritten zu erleben.


	2. Chapter 2

Bei Tony:

Er fuhr mit seinem Impala die lange Landstraße entlang, die zu seinem Haus führte. Gibbs hatte ihm diese Abkürzung gezeigt, sodass er es ab sofort vergessen konnte ihn mit der Stau ausrede zu belügen. Seit ungefähr einer viertel Stunde verfolgte ihn ein dunkel blauer combi. Tony wurde stutzig und wollte versuche den Wagen abzuhängen, doch es ging einfach nicht. Der Combi verfolgte

ihn weiter und als er in eine Seitengasse abbog, merkte er dass der Wagen nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Sofort machte er sich wieder auf den Weg auf die kürzere Landstraße. „Man jetzt dreh ich noch völlig .",dachte er. Kurze Zeit später kam er auch schon bei sich zu hause an. Er parkte den Impala in der Garage und stieg aus. Aus Gewohnheit zog er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Tür der Eingangstüre auf. Er betrat das Haus und legte die Schlüssel auf das Regal das neben der Türe im Flur stand. Seine Wohnung war sauber, was seine Kollegen immer wieder verwunderte. Der Boden des Flures war mit Teppich belegt, da er es nicht leiden konnte wenn er im Parkettboden Schlieren und Kratzer hatte. Daraufhin ging er ins Wohnzimmer schalltete gleich den Fernseher an und ging in die Küche, denn Tony liebte es zu essen. Er aß morgen, in seiner Mittagspause, zu Abend und sogar manchmal nachts wenn er aufwachte. Er wollte sich gerade eine leckere Pizza in den Ofen schmeißen, als das Telefon klingelte. Er schalltete noch schnell den Ofen an sodass die Pizza backen würde, solange er telefonieren würde. Dann eilte er zum Telefon. „Hey, hier ist der ganz spezielle Special Agent DiNozzo mal ganz privat. Wenn sie die verrückte Frau im Haus nebenan sind, können sie gleich auflegen, ansonsten erzählen sie was sie von mir wollen. Und wenn ihnen jetzt schon langweilig ist und nicht mehr warten wollen bis ich fertig bin,... dann hat sich das Warten für sie gelohnt, denn sie sind jetzt dran. Sprechen sie.", sagte Tony mit schnellen Worten. Es scheinte so, als würde er sich öfters so melden. Eine andere Stimme am anderen Ende des Hörers fing an etwas zu sagen. Tony erkannte sofort um wen es sich handelte. „Was willst du?", fragte er. „Nur reden. Fragen stellen und Antworten, Antworten die du mir schuldig bist." „Ich bin dir gar nichts schuldig.", sagte er, während er das ´dir´ganz besonders betonte. Die andere Stimme, die eindeutig Männlich war, lachte auf dessen Antwort. „Ob du´s glaubst oder nicht, das bist du mir schuldig. Und reden werden wir ganz sicher, egal ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig. In dieser Hinsicht bist du der Boss. Du kannst entscheiden, ob es gut ausgeht oder eher schlecht. Ich hab dich schon länger im Visier und ich krieg dich, weil ich genau weiß wo du dich aufhältst. Sogar jetzt. Wie viel würde man wohl zahlen wenn man dein Gesicht jetzt fotografieren könnte. Eine menge sicher. Du bekommst mehr Informationen in den nächste Tagen. Sag ruhig Gibbs das ich angerufen hab und wenn du auf die Idee kommst deinen Computerfreak oder die kleine Forensikerin zu fragen ob sie diesen Anruf zurück verfolgen können, vergiss es, das geht nicht." Noch bevor Tony antworten konnte legte der Anrufer auf. Dieser Mann, der gerade angerufen hatte, kannte er nur zu gut. Für seinen Geschmack viel zu gut. Er verstand seine Drohung das er ihn finden würde ganz genau und natürlich würde er es Gibbs sagen das `er` angerufen hat. Der Streit zwischen den beiden währe sofort vergessen, das wusste Tony. Dennoch war es erst Abend und er würde bis zum nächsten Tag warten, bis er Gibbs davon erzählte. Erst musste er noch etwas Fernsehen gucken, das einzige was ihn ablenken konnte, nach einer Pizza mit viel Käse, die jetzt auch schon fertig war. Er sprang auf und nahm die Pizza heraus. Genüsslcih aß er sie, mit einer seiner Lieblingsfolgen Magnum im DVD-Player. Nach Stunden schlef er ein, in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Entschuldigt das ich im Moment nicht sehr viel Zeit fürs schreiben habe. Muss grade für ein paar Prüfungen lernen. Dennoch versuche ich immer mal wieder ein neues Kapitel on zu stellen. Hier kommt der dritte teil.

Morgens im 6 Uhr im HQ.

Ich saß oben an Gibbs´ Schreibtisch und wartete nur darauf das Gibbs oder Tony ins Büro kamen. Ich wusste das sie gegen meinen Befehl hier her kommen würden. Sonst wären sie ja nicht sie selbst. Klar, Respekt hatten sie vor mir, aber das sie soviel Respekt vor mir hatten, dass sie einen Befehl von mir akzeptierten schien mir unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und hörte das `Pling` des Aufzuges.

Sicher war es ein Team Mitglied. Als ich aufstand um nachzusehen wer es war, konnte ich nur lachen. McGee kam mit zwei Bechern Caffpow ins Großraumbüro und sah sich verschlafen um. Er ging auf mich zu und strich sich durch die, sowieso schon zerzausten, Haare. „Hey Abby. Wo ist Gibbs?", fragte er als er mir einen Caffpow in die Hand drückte. „Der ist zu Hause.", antwortete ich ihm, seine Reaktion war selbstverständlich. „Warum ist er zu hause? Ist was passiert? Wie geht's ihm?", fragte er darauf hektisch und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. „McGee, ihm geht's gut. Ich hab ihm gestern befohlen zu hause zu bleiben. Tony kommt heut auch nicht." „Was hast du?" „Naja, sie streiten sich doch in letzter Zeit so oft und das konnte ich echt nicht mehr länger ertragen. Daraufhin hab ich sie nach hause geschickt." „Gehts dir gut? Bist du krank?" McGee legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf meine Stirn um zu sehen ob ich Fieber hatte. „Timmy,... mir geht's super." „Bist du dir sicher? Du verhältst dich eigenartig." „Mcgee, ich verhalte mich immer eigenartig wenn dir das schon aufgefallen ist." „Richtig, ähh...wann kommen sie wieder.?" „Ich hab ihnen gesagt sie sollen in den nächsten Tagen nicht wieder kommen, oder war es in der nächsten woche? …. Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr. Naja wir werdens erfahren, wenn sie irgend wann wieder kommen." „Wir sollen warten, tolle Idee." „Hey McGee, etwas mehr Optimismus wenn ich bitten darf." „Oh ja lass und warten.", versuchte er eine gespielte Freude zu spielen. Ich ging darauf runter, als ich merkte das Gibbs nicht kam. Den um halb 8 wird er nicht mehr kommen. Sonst wär der Bossman nicht pünktlich und das ist wirklich nicht seine art.

Um die gleiche Zeit bei Gibbs zu hause

Gibbs saß in der Küche und trank einen Kaffee. Er bemühte sich nicht schnell mit dem Frühstück fertig zu werden, denn Abby hatte ihnen doch befohlen nicht ins Büro zu kommen. Und da sonst er selbst die Anweisungen gab, wollte er ihr auch einmal zeigen dass sie genauso viel Respekt erhalten muss wie alle anderen. Manche hielten das nicht für notwendig, Abby genauso zu behandeln wie alle anderen. Besonders die neuen. Sie war ja `nur` die Forensikerin. Gibbs verstand zu dem warum sie das getan hatte. Das Team war wie eine Familie für sie und auch für alle anderen. Und es war unerträglich diese Familie so zerstritten zu erleben. Er wollte selbst nicht das er und Tony sich dauernd zofften, doch Tony hatte ihn immer aufs neue provoziert. Es war bestimmt nicht seine Absicht sich dauernd zu streiten, er wollte sicher auch dass das Team glücklich war, doch das blieb im Moment völlig aus. Gibbs stand auf um sich einen neuen Kaffe zu holen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er wendete sich genervt zur Küchentür um und ging durch den Flur zur Eingangstür. Er machte die Tür einen spallt auf und schon drückte eine andere Kraft die Tür von außen auf und eine Person betrat ohne zu fragen ins Haus. Gibbs musste sich noch von der Schock Sekunde erholen, denn er hatte sich mächtig erschreckt, als die Tür aufgeflogen war. Doch jetzt war er erleichtert zu sehen das es nur Tony war. „Hi", sagte er in einem fragenden Ton. „Hi, kann ich mit dir reden?" „Klar warum nicht, du bist ja schon in meiner Wohnung." DiNozzo folgte ihm in die Küche. „Auch einen Kaffe?" „Ja klar, danke." „Und über was willst du reden?" „Ähhm,...naja ersten wollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen das ich dich dauern provoziere. Und zweitens...", doch weiter kam er nicht, als er von Gibbs unterbrochen wurde. „Entschuldigen ist ein Zeichen der Schwäche." „Jajaja, ist ja gut, was ich dir sagen wollte ist, ...gestern hat jemand bei mir angerufen." „Einer deiner Verehrerinnen?" „Nein, obwohl die auch ja. Aber ich mein abends. Es war... oh Gott wie soll ich dir das bloß sagen." „Du kannst mich auch gerne Gibbs nennen." „He?... oh ja verstehe schon, sehr witzig. Es war... mein..." „Dein was? Dein Vater?" „Ja. Woher weißt du das?" „ Weiß ich doch nicht." „Natürlcih du hast es doch grade gesagt, bevor ich es gesagt habe." „Dein Gesichts Ausdruck hat die verraten. Du guckst immer so wenn du über deine Familie sprichst." „O.k, Er hat gesagt das er mit mir reden muss. Er hat gesagt das er genau weiß wo ich mich aufhalte. Er wusste von dir und von den anderen. Er hat außerdem noch gedroht das er mich finden wird. Wir werden reden, egal ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig. Ich wär ihm antworten schuldig." „Das meinst du grade ernst?", fragte Gibbs skeptisch. „Natürlich meine ich das ernst, was denkst du denn. Als das ich aus Spaß hier her kommen würde und dir erzählen das mein Vater angerufen hat." „Hätte doch sein können. Komm mit." Gibbs ging in den Flur und holte einen Schlüssel aus einem Kästchen das sich neben der Tür befand. „Wo gehen wir hin?" „Ins Büro?... Wo denn sonst?" Die zwei gingen raus und fuhren getrennt von einander zum HQ. Eine viertel Stunde später standen sie schon im Aufzug und wieder eine Minute später liefen sie schon zu ihren Schreibtischen. Tony setzte sich sofort an seinen Computer und sah nach ob er eine Mail hatte, denn sein Vater hatte ja gesagt er erhielt weiter Anweisunge. Und das konnte ja nur per Post, Mail, Telefon oder persönlich geschehen. Tatsächlich, er hatte eine Mail von einem Unbekannten, doch für Tony war dieser überhaupt nicht unbekannt und Gibbs kannte diesen auch, leider. Tony sah erschrocken zu Gibbs rüber als er die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

Guten morgen Anthony.

Du weiß wahrscheinlich das ich dich

in diesem Moment beobachte, hatte ich dir

ja gesagt. Wir werden noch reden, ich

krieg dich und deine Freunde, dass verspreche ich dir.

Wie es ausgeht ist allein deine Entscheidung. Wir sehen uns schon bald.

Pass auf deine Kollegen auf und besonders auf dich. Ihr werdet schon

bald beisammen sein. Schon bald!

Hab noch ein paar schöne Stunden.

PS: Trink nicht so viel!

„Gibbs komm mal her." „Was ist?" Er las die Nachricht und sah Tony erschrocken an. Was hatte sein Tony´s Vater nur vor. Er hatte es auf das ganze Team abgesehen. Speziell aber auf seinen Sohn selbst. „Frag Abby ob sie die Mail zurück verfolgen kann.", sagte Gibbs zu mir. „Gibbs die ist von Absender: Unbekannt. Die kann man nicht zurück verfolgen. So dumm ist noch nicht einmal mein Vater." „Was sollen wir dann tun, warten bbis er dich oder uns alle hat? Das können wir nicht zulassen. Nein das werde ich nicht zulassen!", schrie Gibbs ihn an. Er konnte ja nichts dafür, doch Gibbs brachte das ziemlich in rage. „Gibbs, du kannst nichts versprechen was du nicht halten kannst. Und du kannst ihn genauso wenig aufhalten. Er hat schon immer alles erreicht was er wollte. Sei es irgendwas mit seinem Unternehmen oder jemanden in eine Nervenklinik einweisen. Er schafft alles ohne Hindernisse." „Was soll das heißen in eine Nervenklinik einweisen, hat er das schon mal getan?" Tony schwieg, er wollte auf Gibbs´ Frage nicht antworten. „Tony, hat er das schon mal getan?" „Nein,...nicht direkt. Er hatt´s getan, aber auch irgendwie nicht. Nicht so richtig jedenfalls." „Was ist da zwischen euch vorgefallen, das du ungern drüber redest?", fragte sich Gibbs. „Ungern? Ich rede mehr als ungern darüber. Dieser Mann ist kein Vater, niemals. Er sagt ich bin ihm was schuldig und da hat er recht. Ich bin ihm seinen Tod schuldig.", schrie Tony und verschwand so gleich im Aufzug. In Gibgs machte sich eine ernsthafte Frage breit, die er Tony stellen musste, wenn es wieder ging. In diesem Moment war es noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er musste einfach warten.


	4. Chapter 4

Hier kommt der vierte Teil:

Ich war unten in meinem Labor und trank genüsslich meinen 3. Caff-Pow Becher aus.

„So langsam wird es Zeit das Gibbs kommt und mir einen neuen Becher bringt.", dachte ich, als ich bemerkte dass ich doch gesagt habe er solle zu hausen bleiben. „Mist, soll ich jetzt selber hoch gehen und mir nen Caff-Pow holen?" Ich überlegte kurz und kam zum Entschluss noch ein paar Minuten zu warten, denn Gibbs, mein Retter in der Not, wird sicher hier her kommen und mir einen Becher bringen. Egal ob ich ihm gesagt hab er soll zu hause bleiben. Also arbeitete ich weiter, insofern es was zum arbeiten gab. Ich war so in Gedanken und in die Arbeit vertieft, dass ich die Schritte hinter mir nicht bemerkte. Sie kamen näher und näher, aber ich bemerkte sie einfach nicht. Als es zu spät war konnte ich daher nichts mehr machen. Eine starke große Hand fasste mich an meine linke Schulter an und drückte leicht zu. Ich fühlte einen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken. „Hey Abbs.", sagte eine mir nur zu bekannte Stimme. „Gibbs!", schrie ich ihn schon förmlich an und umarmte ihn mit einer starken Umarmung. „Abby, lass mich los.", sagte er ruhig. Als ich ihn losgelassen hatte blieb er vor mir stehen. Einige Sekunden passierte nichts."Ich dachte du wärst böse, weil ich hier bin?" „Och,...nein. Wie soll ich denn auf dich böse sein?" „Ja, da hast du recht.", antwortete er mir und drückte mir einen Becher Caff-Pow in die Hand. „Gibbsman, du bist mein Retter der Verzweiflung. Ich dachte ich dreh hier noch durch. Stell dir vor, ich war kurz davor selber hoch zu gehen." „Na dann bin ich ja zum Glück noch rechtzeitig gekommen?" „Zum Glück, kannst du laut sagen." „Achja, warum ich eigentlich hier bin. Wenn du ne Mail von nem Unbekannten kriegst, nicht öffnen." „Warum sollte..." „Nicht öffnen, hast du verstanden Abbs?" „Ja klar, aber..." „Gut dann wär das ja geklärt. Hör mal zu, ich muss wieder hoch." „Ja o.k.", sagte ich und war sichtlich erstaunt über seine plötzlich hektische Art. Also setzte ich mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl und knuddelte Bert an mich, denn irgendwie hatte ich auf einmal ein komisches Gefühl. Etwas was ich noch nie hatte, jedenfalls noch nie so intensiv. Ich drückte ihn immer mehr an mich und versuchte somit das Gefühl los zu werden, doch es ging nicht. Daraus konnte ich schließen, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Etwas mit ihrer kleinen NCIS-Familie.

Bei Gibbs oben im :

Er ging aus der Fahrstuhl Kabine raus und setzte seinen Gang in Richtung seines Schreibtisches fort. Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte er das Tony´s Platz immer noch leer war. Gibbs dachte sich nichts daraus, da er ja wusste er müsse im Moment viel verarbeiten. Also setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fing an Akten zu bearbeiten, was er sonst nie machte, doch ihm war langweilig. Er arbeitete und arbeitete, als Ziva ihn ansprach. „Gibbs, wo ist Tony?" Auch McGee sah ihn verwundert an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Gibbs sah auf die Uhr, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Was schon 17 Uhr? Das kann nicht sein.", sagte er ganz leise und sprang auf. Er sah zu Tony´s Tisch, doch der war immer noch leer. „Habt ihr ihn nicht gesehn?" „Nein, wir dachten du hättest ihn gesehn.", antwortete McGee. „Packt eure Sachen wir gehen." „Wohin denn?" „Zu Tony´s Wohnung!", sagte, oder schrie, Gibbs der schon vor der Fahrstuhltür stand„Na los," „Ja, Boss", sagten die zwei syncron und folgten ihm in den Fahrstuhl. Sie sprinteten in die Tiefgarage und stiegen in die Dodge ein. Mit quietschenden Reifen raste der Wagen raus, in Richtung Tony´s Wohnung. Die ganze Fahrt lang war toten stille. Niemand getraute sich etwas zu sagen, da Gibbs gereizt gewirkt hatte. Lediglich das laute Atmen von Mcgee war zu hören und der Motor. Nach 10 Minuten fahrt, die normalerweise eine halbe Stunde dauerte, parkte Gibbs vor Tony´s Wohnung. Sein Impala stand vorm Haus und alle Lichter waren aus. „Da stimmt irgendwas nicht. Tony würde niemals vor 22 Uhr ins Bett gehen. Nicht bevor er ne Pizza und ne Folge von Magnum gesehn hat.", stellte Ziva fest. „Was glaubst du warum wir hier sind, David? Los holen sie ihren Dietrich raus und öffnen sie das Schloss.", befahl ihr Gibbs. Sie tat das auch und in Null Komma nichts waren sie in Tony´s Wohnung. Auf den ersten Blick war alles normal, aber dann fiel Gibbs etwas auf. „Er würde niemals eine Pizza liegen lassen, bevor er ins Bett geht." „Du hast Recht das ist das untypischste was mir zu Tony einfallen würde." „Ziva, du gehst in den ersten Stock, McGee du gehst in den Keller. Ich seh mich hier um." „Ja, Boss." Es dauerte nicht lange bis er etwas fand. Eine halb volle Bierflasche. Als er diese entdeckt hatte, musste er lächeln, denn sofort hätte er sich wieder mit Tony gestritten. Er hätte gesagt es heißt halb leer und nicht halb voll. Aber das lächeln dauerte nicht lange bis er bemerkte das er doch nicht wegen lachen hergekommen war. Er ging aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Er suchte auf dem Sofa und auf dem Tisch, als er am Fernseher vorbei kam, fiel ihm ein kleiner Zettel auf, der neben der Fernbedienung lag. Diesen nahm er in die Hand und lies in sich durch. In dem selben Moment kamen Ziva und McGee zurück. „Gibbs hast du...was ist los?", fragte Mcgee, als der bemerkte das Gibbs im Wohnzimmer stand mit einem Zettel in der Hand. Er nahm an das es ein Brief war. „Gibbs? Alles in Ordnung?" „Nein, Ziva. Es ist nichts in Ordnung." „Was ist das? Lies mal vor." Gibbs zögerte kurz, las den Brief aber darauf laut vor, sodass die zwei anderen die im Raum standen alles hören konnten.

Hallo Gibbs,

Ich hoffe sie achten auf ihre beiden Agents, denn für zwei ist es schon zu spät. Es war schwieriger als wir gedacht haben, besonders die kleine Forensikerin. Bei Tony hatten wir uns schon gedacht das er nicht so leicht zu kriegen ist, doch das er sogar noch nach der menge K.O Tropfen, die ein Pferd umhauen würde, sich noch währt hatten wir nicht eingeplant. Die Zeit ist uns verloren gegangen und mussten ihre anderen zwei leider auslassen, doch euch drei kriegen wir auch noch. Hofft das beste.

Bis irgendwann Gibbs

„Was soll das heißen, Boss?", fragte McGee der offensichtlich erschrocken von dem Brief war. Eigentlich wusste er was das hieß, aber er wollte es sich von Gibbs bestätigen lassen. „Naja McGee, was glaubst du denn? Was soll das wohl heißen? Ich sag´s dir, die machen ein Kaffeekränzchen mit den beiden und reden mal nett miteinander!", schrie Gibbs ihn an. „Schalt dein Gehirn an McGee, sonst bist du auch nicht so dumm!" Jetzt stand er schon direkt vor ihm, sodass er die Wörter, die Gibbs heraus schrie, schon förmlich riechen konnte. Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion, er sah lediglich Ziva an, die auch von Gibbs überrascht war. Sonst ging er nur mit DiNozzo so um, doch jetzt scheint es sein normaler Umgang mit seinen Kollegen zu sein. Gibbs stürmte an den beiden vorbei und lief nach draußen. „Kommt ihr jetzt auch noch?!", schrie er aus dem Wagen, worauf die zwei schnell hinausliefen und in den Wagen stiegen. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff startete Gibbs den Motor und fuhr zum NCIS HQ. Jetzt musste er nur noch auf McGee, Ziva und sich selber aufpassen, denn für Tony und Abby war es zu spät.


	5. Chapter 5

Rückblick

Bei Tony 2 Stunden vorher:

Er parkte seinen Impala in der Auffahrt und stieg ganz langsam aus. Auch den restlischen weg zum Haus legte er langsam zurück. Als er ins Haus ging, hatte er ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, er dachte sich nichts dabei und ging weiter. Er legte, wie sonst auch immer, seinen Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch im Flur und machte sich gleich etwas zu essen. Er schaltete den Fernseher an und setzte sich mit seiner Pizza und einer Flasche Bier davor. Als er den ersten Schluck davon nahm, spürte er wie es ihm schwindlig wurde. Alles drehte sich um in herum und wollte einfach nicht mehr stehen bleiben. Nach ein paar Sekunden war wieder alles normal. Er nahm den nächsten Schluck, „Na und dann wird mir eben ein bisschen schwindlig, das macht mir nichts.", dachte er während er den Flaschenhals an seinem Mund ansetzte und trank. Von hinten schlichen sich jedoch 2 Männer an, schwarz gekleidet und mit Skimasken hatten sie sich ihre Gesichter verdeckt. Sie bedachten aber nicht, dass man ihr Spiegelbild im Fernseher sehen konnte, als Tony das bemerkte sprang er auf und wollte nach seiner Waffe greifen, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, doch der Mann war schneller. Er packte Tony am Arm und zerrte ihn von seiner Waffe weg. „Wie viel Schlafmittel hast du ins Bier getan?, fragte er den anderen. „Das war genug um ein ganzes Pferd lahm zu legen, der müsste schon im Jenseits sein." „Anscheinend hast du doch nicht so viel rein gemacht, warum steht er noch?" „Keine Ahnung du hast gesagt ich soll so viel rein machen, das ist deine Schuld nicht meine." „Mach irgendwas ich kann ihn nicht mehr halten!", doch da hatte sich Tony aus dessen Griff schon befreit und schlug diesen mit einem festen Faustschlag zu Boden. Der andere sah ihn verdutzt an. Tony versetzte ihm auch einen Schlag, doch ehe er ihn auch zu Boden schicken konnte, spürte er ein stechen am Hals. Schlagartig drehte er sich um und fasste an seinen Hals, in dem ein Pfeil steckte. Er riss diesen raus und fiel auf die Knie. Er spürte wie ihm wieder schwindlig wurde ehe seine Sicht immer mehr ins dunkle ging. Schließlich fiel er nach vorne um und blieb liegen. Der eine Mann stand wieder auf und stellte sich vor seinen Kollegen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst warten bis er an der Tür vorbei geht. Der Plan war Narrensicher und du musst alles zerstören! Der hätte uns beide fast fertig gemacht!" „Ist gut, kommt nie wieder vor. Sehen wir nur zu das wir den hier schnell raus schaffen, sein Boss könnte jederzeit hier rein platzen." Der eine ging raus und fuhr den schwarzen Truck vor die Tür. Der andere blieb drinnen. Er nahm Tony´s Handeschellen und drehte ihn auf den Bauch, er ließ diese fest an Tony´s Handgelenken einrasten, dann schleifte er ihn ganz vorsichtig aus der Wohnung bis zum Truck, wo sein Kollege ihm half Tony hinein zu heben. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie in Richtung des Versteckes, wo schon jemand auf ihn wartete.

Bei Abby:

Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, denn es gab ja nichts zu tun im HQ. Ich wollte grade in meinen Wagen steigen, als mich jemand von hinten am Arm packte und eine Spritze in diesen rammte. Ich stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und schlug um mich, nach ein paar versuchen traf ich meinen Angreifer und riss ihm die Skimaske vom Gesicht. Ich kannte den Mann nicht. Ich wollte schreien aber mein Hals war zu trocken, ich brachte lediglich ein leisen Hilfeschrei heraus. Der half mir überhaupt nichts, da ich mein Auto in einer Seitenstraße parkte, die sonst nicht viele Passanten betraten. Auch jetzt war niemand da, der mir helfen konnte. Allmählich wirkte das Zeug, das mir gespritzt wurde und mir wurde nach kurzer Zeit schon schwindlig und meine Sicht verdunkelte sich. Sonst mochte ich das Dunkle, aber jetzt hasste ich es. Das letzte was ich bemerkte war, wie ich in einen Wagen gelegt wurde und dieser weg fuhr. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo die Reise hingehen sollte.


	6. Chapter 6

Rückblick

Bei Tony 2 Stunden vorher:

Er parkte seinen Impala in der Auffahrt und stieg ganz langsam aus. Auch den restlischen weg zum Haus legte er langsam zurück. Als er ins Haus ging, hatte er ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, er dachte sich nichts dabei und ging weiter. Er legte, wie sonst auch immer, seinen Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch im Flur und machte sich gleich etwas zu essen. Er schaltete den Fernseher an und setzte sich mit seiner Pizza und einer Flasche Bier davor. Als er den ersten Schluck davon nahm, spürte er wie es ihm schwindlig wurde. Alles drehte sich um in herum und wollte einfach nicht mehr stehen bleiben. Nach ein paar Sekunden war wieder alles normal. Er nahm den nächsten Schluck, „Na und dann wird mir eben ein bisschen schwindlig, das macht mir nichts.", dachte er während er den Flaschenhals an seinem Mund ansetzte und trank. Von hinten schlichen sich jedoch 2 Männer an, schwarz gekleidet und mit Skimasken hatten sie sich ihre Gesichter verdeckt. Sie bedachten aber nicht, dass man ihr Spiegelbild im Fernseher sehen konnte, als Tony das bemerkte sprang er auf und wollte nach seiner Waffe greifen, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, doch der Mann war schneller. Er packte Tony am Arm und zerrte ihn von seiner Waffe weg. „Wie viel Schlafmittel hast du ins Bier getan?, fragte er den anderen. „Das war genug um ein ganzes Pferd lahm zu legen, der müsste schon im Jenseits sein." „Anscheinend hast du doch nicht so viel rein gemacht, warum steht er noch?" „Keine Ahnung du hast gesagt ich soll so viel rein machen, das ist deine Schuld nicht meine." „Mach irgendwas ich kann ihn nicht mehr halten!", doch da hatte sich Tony aus dessen Griff schon befreit und schlug diesen mit einem festen Faustschlag zu Boden. Der andere sah ihn verdutzt an. Tony versetzte ihm auch einen Schlag, doch ehe er ihn auch zu Boden schicken konnte, spürte er ein stechen am Hals. Schlagartig drehte er sich um und fasste an seinen Hals, in dem ein Pfeil steckte. Er riss diesen raus und fiel auf die Knie. Er spürte wie ihm wieder schwindlig wurde ehe seine Sicht immer mehr ins dunkle ging. Schließlich fiel er nach vorne um und blieb liegen. Der eine Mann stand wieder auf und stellte sich vor seinen Kollegen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst warten bis er an der Tür vorbei geht. Der Plan war Narrensicher und du musst alles zerstören! Der hätte uns beide fast fertig gemacht!" „Ist gut, kommt nie wieder vor. Sehen wir nur zu das wir den hier schnell raus schaffen, sein Boss könnte jederzeit hier rein platzen." Der eine ging raus und fuhr den schwarzen Truck vor die Tür. Der andere blieb drinnen. Er nahm Tony´s Handeschellen und drehte ihn auf den Bauch, er ließ diese fest an Tony´s Handgelenken einrasten, dann schleifte er ihn ganz vorsichtig aus der Wohnung bis zum Truck, wo sein Kollege ihm half Tony hinein zu heben. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie in Richtung des Versteckes, wo schon jemand auf ihn wartete.

Bei Abby:

Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, denn es gab ja nichts zu tun im HQ. Ich wollte grade in meinen Wagen steigen, als mich jemand von hinten am Arm packte und eine Spritze in diesen rammte. Ich stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und schlug um mich, nach ein paar versuchen traf ich meinen Angreifer und riss ihm die Skimaske vom Gesicht. Ich kannte den Mann nicht. Ich wollte schreien aber mein Hals war zu trocken, ich brachte lediglich ein leisen Hilfeschrei heraus. Der half mir überhaupt nichts, da ich mein Auto in einer Seitenstraße parkte, die sonst nicht viele Passanten betraten. Auch jetzt war niemand da, der mir helfen konnte. Allmählich wirkte das Zeug, das mir gespritzt wurde und mir wurde nach kurzer Zeit schon schwindlig und meine Sicht verdunkelte sich. Sonst mochte ich das Dunkle, aber jetzt hasste ich es. Das letzte was ich bemerkte war, wie ich in einen Wagen gelegt wurde und dieser weg fuhr. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo die Reise hingehen sollte.


	7. Chapter 7

Bei Gibbs und den anderen:

Gibbs ging in schnellem Tempo ins HQ und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. McGee und Ziva konnten ihm nur schwer folgen. Sie setzten sich ebenfalls an ihre Tische. Niemand getraute sich etwas zu sagen, aber nach 2 Minuten stille machte Ziva den Anfang. Sie stand auf und ging zu Gibbs´Tisch rüber. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie. „Du bleibst hier. McGee, du kommst mit." McGee sah ihn an und sprang auf. Er folgte Gibbs bis in den Aufzug. „Du wirst nun die Forensische Arbeit leisten müssen McGee.", fing er an. „Du untersuchst diesen Brief. Sichere Fingerabdrücke, Speichelreste, eben alles was man da unten damit machen kann. Ich such inzwischen einen neuen Forensiker, der uns in den nächsten Stunden,...oder Tagen unterstützen wird.", erklärte Gibbs ihm und genau in diesem Moment ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und McGee ging mit einer Tüte, in der Beweismittel aus Tony´s Wohnung, in die Forensik. Es war so still und niemand war da. Das war ungewöhnlich und machte McGee auch etwas Angst. Die Musik war sonst auch immer schon im Fahrstuhl zu hören, doch jetzt...nichts. Er legte die Tüte auf den Stahltisch und öffnete sie. Er holte den Brief und eine Bierflasche heraus. „Wie soll ich denn das jetzt wieder anstellen? Ich bin Agent und nicht Forensiker.", sagte McGee zu sich selbst, als er die Schubladen der vielen kleinen Stahlschränke in der Forensik öffnete. „Wo sind denn nur die Handschuhe?" Er ging zum anderen Schrank, als er in dem einen keine gefunden hatte. Er fand Handschuhe und zwar reichlich , aber leider waren diese schon benutzt. „Und ich dachte Abby würde ihre Geheiligte Forensik sauber halten, in den Schubladen ist ja nichts richtig zu finden. Alle sind mit Handschuhen überfüllt. Ah, na endlich. Ich wusste das hier irgendwo unbenutzte rumliegen müssen. Jetzt nur noch

Abby´s Forensiker Handbuch für Anfänger und dann kann´s losgehen." Abby hatte nämlich ein Handbuch angefärtigt wo alle wichtigen Dinge drinstehen, falls sie mal nicht in der Forensik sein kann und ein anderer ihre Aufgaben erledigen musste. Den ersten Schritt hatte er schon getan, die Handschuhe angezogen, dann das Beweismittel unter Fingerabdrücke untersuchen. „Oh Gott, das wird noch ein ganz langer Tag.", dass wa McGee schon bewusst geworden, aber diese Mühe würde er sich machen. Für Abby und Tony. Denn ohne die beiden war das Team ein Trauerclub. Denn Tony war es der den neusten Fall zum Spaß machte und Abby mit ihrer netten Art, sie mochte jeden. Ohne die beiden waren sie kein Team. Keine Familie.

Bei Abby und Tony:

„Hey Abby! Abbs hörst du mich?" , hörte ich eine Stimme ganz weit weg von mir. Und sie rief wieder nach mir. Die eine bekannte Stimme die ich schon seit Jahren sehr gut kannte.

„Abby! Hörst du mich. Verdammt noch mal, antworte mir doch! Abby!" Ich öffnete ganz langsam meine Augen und blickte in ein verschwommenes Gesicht. Es dauerte erst ein paar Sekunden bis ich das Gesicht scharf sehen konnte. Es war Tony. Ich war einerseits glücklich, das es Tony gut ging, aber anderseits auch traurig und ängstlich, weil ich bei Tony war. Denn wo er war, gab es Schwierigkeiten. Aber das Glücksgefühl war in dem Moment größer und intensiver, da ich ja Tony gefunden habe, oder besser gesagt hat Tony mich gefunden, da ich erst in diesem Moment bemerkte, das ich auf dem Boden lag. Tony saß mir gegenüber. „Tony, geht's dir gut?", fragte ich und versuchte aufzustehen. „Gut und dir?" „Keine Ahnung, wo sind wir?" „Keine Ahnung, wenigstens sind wir uns in der Hinsicht einig. Ich bin hier vor ner Stunde aufgewacht. Dich haben sie vor ner viertel Stunde hier reingebracht." Ich verstand nicht richtig was er sagte, da ich noch stark benommen war. Wahrscheinlich von dem Zeug das die mir verabreicht haben. Und auch jetzt erst bemerkte ich das ich nicht einfach so auf dem Boden saß, ich war an ein Heizungsrohr gekettet. „Sag mal, kannst du dich bewegen?" „Nö. Meine eigenen Handschellen. Was für eine Ironie. Wie haben sie dich geschnappt?", fragte er mich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, jedoch konnte ich ihn nur ernst angucken. „Willst du hier Smalltalk veranstallten, oder was hast du vor? Tony das hier ist ernst." „Ich weiß", antwortete er mir knapp. „Du scheinst nicht beunruhigt zu sein." „Ich weiß." „Ähhm Tony? Was ist das für ein Zeug?" „Keine Ahnung", antwortete er mir immer noch mit einem Grinsen. „Nein Tony ich mein das Zeug da drüben" „Och nicht das Zeug." „Du hast keine Ahnung was das ist, hab ich recht?" „Ja, aber es scheint nichts gutes...zu...sein. Wir sollten...sollten...schlafen.", sagte Tony, der jetzt schon die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ich wurde auch immer müder und konnte mich auch nicht mehr wach halten. Ich schloss ebenfalls meine Augen und sah zuletzt noch, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde, dann war alles dunkel.


	8. Chapter 8

Bei Gibbs:

Gibbs war oben bei Shepard und redete mit ihr über den neuen Forensiker der den Ersatz für Abby spielen sollte. Ihm gefiel das gar nicht, denn Abby konnte man seiner Meinung nach nicht ersetzten. Das war auch die Meinung von der Direktorin, doch man konnte McGee nicht die ganze Zeit die ganze Arbeit unten in der Forensik allein machen lassen, wo er doch sowieso fast keine Ahnung davon hatte was er machte. „Jen, ich hab keine Zeit diesen Gerrett..." „Gerrick", unterbrach Jenny ihn schnell. „Was?" „Der Mann heißt Gerrick." „Jenny, dass ist mir so ziemlich egal wie sonst was. Das einzige was ich jetzt tun muss ist McGee und Ziva zu beschützen und die andern zwei zu finden." „Das weiß ich , aber das kann nicht die ganze Zeit so weiter gehen. Miss Sciuto fehlt hier, das merken wir alle, aber wir brauchen Gerrick um Sciuto und DiNozzo zu finden." „Wann ist er endlich da ich hab nicht viel Zeit, der ist ja wie DiNozzo." Da klingelte das Telefon. Jenny ging sofort ran und Chynthia Sumner, ihre Sekretärin, meldete sich. „Cynthia?...Ja, lassen sie ihn rein...alles in Ordnung...ja...bye.", Jen legte den Hörer wieder in die Gabel und sah zu Gibbs. Der sah gar nicht gut aus, irgendwie traurig, verzweifelt, was sie eigentlich noch nie bei ihm gesehn hatte. Schließlich war er ja Gibbs und ihn konnte man nicht so leicht in die Verzweiflung treiben, geschweige ihn traurig zu machen, sodass er noch nicht einmal meh wusste was er tun sollte. Doch da öffnetet sich die Tür des Büros und ein mittelgroßer, braun haariger Mann betrat den Raum. Er sah nicht gerade schwach aus durch das T-Shirt, das er an hatte, erkannte man Muskeln. Das zeigte dass er oft trainieren würde. Ein Punkt bei Gibbs hatte er sich erspielt, der erste Eindruck von Gibbs sah etwas freundlig aus, aber auch irgendwie abstoßend, als wollte er ihn nicht hier haben. „Gerrick kommen sie rein, darf ich ihnen vorstellen? Special Agent Gibbs.", sagte Jen und reichte ihm die Hand. Gibbs sah ihn an und zögerte kurz, bevor er Gerrick die Hand gab. „Hey. Ich...bin Ryan...Gerrick.", doch da hatte Gibbs schon ohne Worte den Raum verlassen. „Ähmm,...hab ich was falsches gesagt?" „Nein, er ist...nur etwas schwer. Sie gewöhnen sich schon dran." „Na dann. Ich mach mich mal an die Arbeit." „Machen sie das." „Miss? Wo ist noch mal die Forensik?" „Gehen sie runter und fragen sie McGee ob er sie begleitet." „Gut, ich glaube das lässt sich noch machen." Er öffnete die Tür, ging hindurch und schloss sie nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder. Als er unten vor den Tischen von Gibbs Büro stand suchte er nach McGee, er wusste das er diesen Namen schon mal gehört hatte. „McGee,...McGee irgendwo hab ich diesen Namen schon mal gehört. Aber wo her nur?"; sagte er ganz leise zu sich. „McGee." „Anwesend.", erklang eine selbstsichere Stimme hinter ihm. „Ähmm, ja. Sind sie Special Agent..." „Timothy McGee genau. Was suchen sie?" „Ich habs schon gefunden. Director Shepard sagt ich soll mit ihnen in die Forensik gehen." „Sie sind der neue Forensiker? Kommen sie mit", sagte Tim knapp und lief zum Aufzug. Gerrick kam ihm so bekannt vor, doch woher kannte er ihn. McGee grübelte die ganze fahrt bis zur Forensik herum. Woher kannte er diesen Mann nur. Er wusste es nicht, aber irgendwann musste er sich daran erinnern.

Bei Abby und Tony:

Ich saß schon wieder auf dem Boden und Tony mir gegenüber. Ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher ob man das überhaupt sitzen nennen konnte. Der Raum in dem wir waren, war größer als der andere, dann war das Gas, dass die in den vorherigen Raum gesprüht hatten nur dafür da uns solange zu betäuben um uns in einen anderen Raum zu sperren. Doch dieses mal war ich als erstes wach und versuchte Tony zu wecken. „Hey...Tony wach auf.", rief ich leise zu ihm rüber, aber es zeigte sich keine reaktion. Ich versuchte es wieder. „Tony, wach auf." Doch auch dieses mal nichts. Ich wurde allmählich immer lauter. „Tony. Jetzt wach endlich auf.", ich glaubte das es half, denn er bewegte sich wieder. Zwar nicht sehr, aber er hatte sich bewegt. „Tony? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Hast du ein Aspirin?" „Nein", ich konnte nur lächeln, es war schön das Tony bei mir war, denn dann blieb noch nicht einmal so eine schreckliche Zeit ohne Lachen verschont. „Gehts dir gut?", fragte er mich. „Tony?" „...Abby?" „Was glaubst du wie lange wir hier noch sind?", meine Stimme hatte etwas Verzweifelndes obwohl ich es noch ganz gut verbergen konnte. Ich wollte nicht das sich Tony sorgen um mich machen musste. „Keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Aber wenigstens sind wir bald nicht mehr alleine." Ich sah ihn überrascht an. „Was meinst du mit `bald sind wir nicht mehr alleine`?" „Na das ist doch offensichtlich. Warum bist du bitte hier? Also nicht dass mich das stören würde, aber warum? Kannst du mir das sagen? Ich glaube nicht." Tony hatte das einen Punkt angesprochen, an den ich gar nicht gedacht hatte. Warum war ich hier eingesperrt. Sonst war es doch Tony allein, der in Schwierigkeiten geraten war, aber ich und Tony? Da stimmte doch irgendwas nicht. „Ich weiß nicht warum ich hier bin. Aber es klang so als ob du es wüsstest." „Er will das ganze Team, so einfach ist das.", antwortete er mir. „Und warum alle?" „Ähh...frag mich und warte bis du 80 bist." „Das ist schräg." „Kannst du laut sagen. Bist du auch so müde wie ich?" „Ja ...lass uns schlafen. Genug Zeit haben wir ja, vielleicht gibt uns danach irgend jemand einen Tipp was das hier soll." „Ja, na dann...gute Nacht, wenn es überhaupt Nacht ist. Diese Vollpfosten haben mir meine Uhr geklaut. Das war ne orginal Gucci Armbanduhr, die hat mich 1000 gekostet. Die bekommt man nicht einfach irgendwo in nem Laden, die muss man sich..." „Tony..." „...Geschweige denn von meinen schönen Prada Schuhen, die haben mich 650 gekostet und sieh sie dir jetzt mal an, von diesem Drecksloch hier unten total verschmutzt. Die kann ich nachher wegschmeißen..." „Tony?..." „...Und erst mein teurer Anzug, ich wusste schon heute,...oder war es gestern? Ach ist ja auch egal, da wusste ich schon das ich da einfach mal nicht mein Anzug anziehen sollte, aber nein ich hab ihn an und was ist passiert?...Er ist völlig verschmutzt. Woahh...sieh dir das mal an, da ist ein riss drin. Wenn ich die in die Finger..." „Tony!...Wollten wir nicht schlafen?." „Du hast recht. `schuldigung Abbs, ich bin ruhig." Wenige Minuten später war es still und wir beide schliefen ein, wenn auch nicht in den tollsten Umständen. Fürs schlafen war es jedoch grade noch genug. Doch auch dieser Schlag sollte nicht lange dauern.


	9. Chapter 9

Bei Gibbs:

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und wartete bis Ziva und McGee wieder hoch kamen. Doch als dies nicht geschah wollte er selber nach schauen. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend und machte sich daher noch mehr sorgen um die 2. Er war nervös das sah man ihm an. Als er nach unten in die Forensik ging um nach McGee zu sehen, war nur Gerrick in Sicht. Er ging zu ihm. „Haben sie McGee gesehn?", frgate er hastig. „Nein, aber...", setzte er an, aber da hatte Gibbs schon wieder ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verlassen. „...es freut...mich sei kennen zu kennen lernen. Erneut." Gerrick drehte sich wieder zu den Computern um. „Ich hab das komische Gefühl das Agent Gibbs ein Problem mit mir hat.", dachte er. Inzwischen war Gibbs schon wieder oben. Er lief zu den Büros und sah McGee, wie er an seinem Tisch saß und einen trank. „McGee was ist hier los, wo warst du?" „Was soll schon los sein Boss? Ich hab mir nur nen Caff-Pow geholt." „Hast du Ziva gesehn?" „Nein, ich dachte sie wär bei dir." „Nein McGee, sie ist nicht bei mir. Orte ihr Handy." „Gibbs sie wird bestimmt..." „Orte ihr Handy, sofort." „Ja Boss." Er setzte sich wieder hin und fing an Ziva´s Handy zu orten, doch da machte sich ein komischer Gesichtsausdruck auf McGee´s Besicht breit. „Ähh,...Boss?" „Was McGee?" „Ziva´s Handy ist ausgeschalten. Das letzte Signal war unten vorm HQ." „Was soll das heißen?" „Naja, nur noch wir zwei sind übrig." „Sie mal in Ziva´s Mail´s nach." „Warum..." „;Mach es." McGee wechselte den Schreibtisch und setzte sich an Ziva´s Tisch. Er tippte wieder ein mal ein paar Wörter ein und schon erschien der Bildschirm von Ziva´s PC auf dem Flachbild. Sie hatte eine neue Mail bekommen. McGee öffnete sie und erschrak. Jetzt wussten die zwei wo Ziva war. Gibbs las sie sich ganz langsam durch.

**Hi Gibbs, **

**Jetzt ist es zu spät, sie hätten besser auf ihre Leute aufpassen müssen. 3 weg, nur noch 2. Wir hätten nicht gedacht das Ziva so leicht zu schnappen ist, wir hätten uns etwas mehr Gegner gewünscht, das ist doch langweilig so. Strängt euch an. **

**P.S: Geht lieber alleine nach Hause.**

„Boss? Was denkst du was die vor haben?" „Nicht sie McGee, er." „Was meinst du mit er?" „Du gehst nirgendwo alleine hin, du kriegst einen Agent zur Bewachung. Wenn nicht auch schon zwei." „Aber die, ...er hat doch gesagt das wir alleine nach Hause gehen sollen." „McGee, genau das will er ja. Das du alleine irgendwo hingehst." „Boss, dass ist das gleiche wie bei Tony. Da hat der geschrieben er soll nicht so viel trinken, was ist passiert im Bier war Betäubungsmittel. Das waren alle Hinweise. Deshalb sollten wir..." „Du wirst einen Agent mitnehmen, hast du das verstanden?" „Ja, Boss." McGee setzte sich ohne ein Wort an seinen Tisch und wartete bis Gibbs ihm einen Agent gefunden hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange da stand schon ein großer, stark gebauter Mann vor ihm. „McGee, das ist Colonel Biggs." „Gibbs. Ein Colonel?" „Ja, McGee. Es gibt keinen besseren als ihn in seiner Einheit. Wenn er bei dir ist, kann nichts passieren. Stimmt´s Big?" „Klar Jeth, es wird nicht einmal eine Fliege in ihre nähe kommen. Wenn einer dieser Schnorrer ihnen nur einen Blick zu wirft ist der klein und zerquetscht wie eine mickrige Fliege. Dann..." „Big wir haben´s verstanden. McGee du begleitest ihn jetzt zu dir nach Hause oder willst du bei Biggs schlafen?" „Ähh...keine Ahnung, meine Wohnung ist mir doch lieber." „Na dann, viel Spaß noch heute Abend." „Ja, denn...werden wir bestimmte haben...Danke.", sagte McGee noch, dann ging er mit dem Colonel in den Fahrstuhl. Er war nur froh das er nicht so einen sturen und mürrischer Agent mit in seine Wohnung nehmen musste und das Gibbs ihn noch persönlich kannte machte es noch leichter. McGee war sich sicher, dass wenn Colonel Biggs an seiner Seite war, ihm nichts passieren konnte. Denn Biggs war immerhin ein Colonel, der nicht gerade schwach aussah. Er hatte riesige Muskeln, die mindestens 3x so dick waren wie McGee´s. Er war stark und das sah man dem Colonel auch an, dessen Tagesplan bestand bestimmt nur aus Training, Training und wieder Training. Er fuhr mit Biggs in seine Wohnung und stieg aus. Biggs öffnete die Tür und sah sich in den Räumen um. „Und wo werde ich schlafen?", fragte er. „Ähhm, wo wollen sie denn. Ich habe ein Gästezimmer oder wollen sie eine Matratze?" „Ich brauche kein Komfort. Im Krieg müssen sie, wenn sie schlafen können, auf dem dreckigen Boden pennen. Da gibt es keine Matratzen." „Heißt das sie wollen auf dem Boden schlafen, oder wie soll ich das verstehen." „Junge, nennen sie mich Chris." „Tim, freut mich. Ähhm, sie kriegen das Gästezimmer. Haben sie Hunger?" „Was haben sie da? ´Ne Pizza wär super und ein Bier oder ne Cola. Wenn sich das Einrichten ließe?" „Ja klar. Wissen sie, sie erinnern mich irgendwie an einen Kollegen." „Ach ja? Wiseo?", fragte Biggs, der schon ein großes Kuchenstück aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte. „DiNozzo, er liebt es auch zu Essen und..." „Oh mein Gott, schalten sie schnell die Glotze ein!" „Warum was ist denn los?" „Was los ist? Sie fragen was los ist? Ich hab 2 Minuten Magnum verpasst." „Oh, das ist der Weltuntergang.", dachte sich McGee. „Der Colonel war ja tatsächlich wie Tony. Nicht nur das er sich so benahm wie er sondern er sah ihm auch noch ein klein bisschen ähnlich. Vielleicht...ach nein das kann nicht sein." „Komm schon Tom, du schaffst das. Nein, nein da drüben ist der Feigling! Nicht da rüber gehen! Nein, ohhhh.", schrie Biggs durch die Wohnung. Er schrie den Fernseher an. Tom war die Rolle des Magnum und der schien gerade in eine Falle zu laufen. McGee konnte sich jetzt richtig gut einen Tag von DiNozzo vorstellen, morgens aufstehen, essen, bei Magnum rumschreien, essen, fernsehn, essen uns schließlich irgendwann ins Bett. Das konnte er selber niemals, es wunderte ihn schon das Tony soviel essen konnte, ohne großartig zuzunehmen. Das war ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen. „Ähhm, Chris? Sie kennen Gibbs also persönlich?" „Ja,...ähhm das...ist schwerer als...ähhm...wie soll ich das sagen..er und ich...oder nur...nein...ähh...", stotterte Briggs heraus. Was hatte McGee an dieser Frage falsch gesagt, das der Colonel aufeinmal so nervös war? „Wollen sie nicht darüber reden?" „Es liegt nicht an ihnen Tim, aber es ist persönlich. Und da hängen mehr drin, nicht nur ich und Jeth, sondern auch welche aus dem Team, die sie kennen. Ich glaube Gibbs sollte das ihnen lieber selber erklären." „O.k, ich kann das verstehen, wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollen. Ich bestelle eine Pizza." Irgendetwas musste vor vielen Jahren passiert sein, denn ein Colonel wird nicht einfach so abwehrend. McGee würde es früher oder später doch noch herausfinden. Doch jetzt einmal musste er sich Sorgen machen. Er machte sich Sorgen um Tony, Abby und Ziva, aber am größten doch schon um Gibbs.


	10. Chapter 10

Das wird jetzt ein kürzerer Teil, ich muss gerade gucken das ich überhaupt noch zeit zum schreiben finde. Also nehmt´s mir nicht übel wenn ich mal so 2 tage nichts poste, könnte vorkommen. Nur mal als Vorwarnung.

Bei Tony und Abby:

Wir schliefen tief und fest in unserer kleinen Zelle. Wir waren so verdammt müde und hungrig, denn wir hatten seit wir in dem Raum aufgewacht waren nichts mehr gegessen. Das musste für Tony schlimm sein, da er doch so gerne aß, aber das waren im Moment eigentlich unsere geringsten Probleme. Wir wussten ja noch nicht einmal genau warum wir hier waren. Tony schien etwas zu wissen, was er mir jedoch nicht verraten wollte. Es war bestimmt etwas persönliches. Der Schlaf war so fest, dass wir gar nicht bemerkten wie jemand einen Bewusstlosen Körper in den Keller schleifte und ihn dann, ebenfalls wie wir beide, an das Heizungsrohr kettete. Tony sagte es bereits, was für eine Ironie war das, sich mit seinen eigenen Handschellen an ein Heizungsrohr ketten zu lassen. Selbst ich hatte ja meine eigenen, noch von Michael. Mein Ex-Freund, den ich auf ´nem Friedhof augegabelt hatte. Erst war er ja nett, aber dann wurde er süchtig und verfolgte mich. Er hat mit Handschellen geschenkt, die ich immer noch hatte. Ich liebte sie, doch jetzt hasste ich sie, weil sie meine eigenen Handgelenke zusammen hielten und mich unbeweglich machten. Tony ging es in der Hinsicht auch nicht besser. Ihn hatten sie noch extra verschnürt. Das konnte ich eigentlich auch verstehen, da es bei Tony die größere Gefahr war, dass er versuchte auszubrechen. Er würde es auch schaffen, wären es nur ganz normale Handschellen. Klar er war ja viel stärker als ich und auch größer. Die Männer oder Frauen, keine Ahnung welches Geschlecht die Gestalten trugen, immerhin hatten sie die ganze Zeit Skimasken auf, verließen den Kellerraum und ließen uns, jetzt schon drei, alleine zurück. Es war kalt und da es draußen höchst Sommer war trug ich ein T-Shirt. Ich fror und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Tony erging es ähnlich, er hatte auch ein dünnes T-Shirt an, obwohl es ja Dienstag war, oder war es schon Mittwoch oder Donnerstag? Auf jedenfalls war es unter der Woche. Und da hatte Tony sonst auch immer Anzug an. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich diesmal ein T-Shirt angezogen, als er zu Hause war, denn ich war ja schon oft bei ihm zu hause und hab bei ihm übernachtet. Sonst trug er meist ein Hawai Hemd oder eine Muskel Shirt. Das wäre jetzt ziemlich kalt geworden. Aber Gibbs würde uns ja bald hier raus holen. Er wäre schließlich nicht Gibbs wenn er das nicht täte.

Da war ich mir ganz sicher, er würde nicht zulassen, das irgend jemandem aus dem Team etwas zustoßen würde. Wenn das bei Tony meist auch nicht zu verhindern ist, aber er hatte ja noch McGee, Ziva, Jenny, Ducky und Palmer, obwohl der eigentlich keine große Hilfe sein konnte. Klar nett war er, aber er konnte einfach nicht mit ernsten Themen umgehen und da konnte er jetzt sowieso nichts tun, denn diese Angelegenheit war ernst.


	11. Chapter 11

Bei Gibbs:

Er saß auf dem kalten Boden eines Kellers. Leise Stimmen waren zu hören, die seinen Namen reifen. Immer wieder und wieder. „Gibbs, Gibbs!" Er wollte die Augen auf machen um nachzusehen wer da seinen Namen sagte, doch das konnte er im Moment nicht. Keine Ahnung warum, aber er bemühte sich inständig dies zu tun. Und endlich, nach mehreren Versuchen hatte er die Augen geöffnet und sah in die Augen seiner 3 Kollegen. „Tony, bist du das?" „Live und in Farbe, Boss. Wo ist McGeek?", fragte Tony. „Der ist sicher zu Hause." „Gibbs, wir dachten auch das wir zu Hause sicher wären, aber das waren wir nicht. Wie soll das dann McGee sein?" „Biggs ist bei ihm.", antwortete Gibbs. „Colonel Biggs? Ohh,...ja da ist er sicher." „Kennst du ihn?", fragte Abby. „Das ist ne lange Geschichte." „Wir haben Zeit." „Ja, da hast du recht." „Könntest du mir vorher noch erzählen was du da mit der Nervenklinik gemeint hast." „Nein, Gibbs. Das kann ich nicht." „Tony, vertrau mir. Vertrau uns. Was du sagst wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen." Tony atmete auf und sah Gibbs an. Er sah auf den Boden und dann wieder zu seinem Boss. „Meinetwegen. Es war 1980,...

1980, Denver...

Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, zu meinem Vater. Ich wusste jetzt schon das ich mächtigen Ärger erwarten konnte, da ich meine Jeans in der Schule beim Spielen zerissen hatte. Eigentlich war es kein großes Thema, es war ja nur ne Hose. Mein Vater war reich und konnte mir alles kaufen was ich wollte, mit der Betonung bei dem Wort `konnte´. Denn er tat dies nicht. Er machte immer einen riesen Aufstand um meine Sachen. Keider kam dies öfters vor, das ich meine Hosen und T-Shirts zeriss. Meine Vorliebe für Sport war eben Football und da ging es eben nicht gerade zimperlich zu. Mein Vater war von diesem Sport überhaupt nicht begeistert. Er wollte nicht das ich mich verletzte, jedenfalls nicht ohne die Hand von ihm im Spiel zu haben, denn schlagen durfte nur er. Seit meine Mutter gestorben war, trank er und wurde immer agressiver. Nicht nur gegen die Gegenstände seines Büros, sondern auch gegen seine Kinder. Ich und Luca, das war mein älterer Bruder, mussten dafür hinhalten wenn mal wieder ein Geschäftspartner nicht zum vereinbarten Termin kam, oder wenn er einfach mal Lust hatte seine Wut abzulassen. Irgendwann, es musste so März gewesen sein, sagte dann Luca zu mir das wir abhauen. Ich hatte Angst wie mein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er merkte das wir weg waren. Das sagte ich meinem Bruder auch, doch der sprach mir Mut zu und begann seine Tasche zu packen. Wir haben uns nichts anmerken lassen und einen Tag bevor wir abhauen wollten, verstauchte ich mir meinen Knöchel beim Football. Ich wusste das war das `aus´ für mich. So konnte ich unmöglich rennen. Und das bewies sich auch einen Tag später. Wir schlichen uns aus dem Haus. Nur noch die Eingangshalle lag zwischen uns und der Tür. Ich machte die Tür auf und schreckte zurück. Mein Vater stand vor mir in der Tür, mit einer Wiskey Flasche in der Hand. Luca rannte los und schrie mir noch zu das ich auch los rennen sollte, doch da war es schon zu spät. Mein Vater packte mich an der Jacke und hielt mich fest, sodass ich keinen Schritt gehen konnte. Luca blieb stehen und wollte wieder zurück kommen, doch ich schrie in nur an. Er solle ohne mich abhauen. Er sollte mich alleine lassen. Nur schwer zögernd verlies er das Haus. Das letzte was er von mir sah, war ein Blick den er zuvor noch nie von mir gesehen hatte. Angst, schreckliche Angst und Verzweiflung waren darin zu erkennen. Als Luca weg war, packte mein Vater mich noch kräftiger an der Jacke und schleifte mich in sein Büro. Er schubste mich auf den Stuhl, der vor seinem Tisch stand und entriss mir meinen Rucksack. Ich konnte nichts sagen, geschweige den denken. Die Angst, vor dem was passieren wird, war zu groß um dies zu tun und ließ mich einfach nur zitternd dasitzen. Er saß vor mir, trank seinen Wiskey und sah mich böse an. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Ich war mir sicher, das er grade darüber nach dachte was er mit mir anstellte, denn mein Vater war nicht gerade der Mensch mit dem größten Herz. Sein Motto war: Erst schlagen und dann fragen. Diese Situation war für mich wie ein Albtraum in dem man nicht wusste was als nächstes passieren wird. Es war einfach schrecklich, er ließ mich auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Von der Angst gelähmt. Er hatte immer noch dieses lächeln im Gesicht. Ich versuchte die Angst herunter zu spülen, doch es funktionierte nicht so wie ich es gedacht hatte. Es ging nur sehr langsam voran. Allmählich konnte ich mich auch wieder bewegen. Ich sah Vorsichtig auf meine Armbanduhr und stelle fest, das ich erst seit 7 Minuten hier saß, doch mir kam es so vor als wären es Stunden. Ich wendete meinen Blick wieder meinem Vater der inzwischen aufgestanden war, zum Telefon gegriffen hatte und jetzt vor dem Fenster stand und telefonierte. Anscheinend machte er sich keine mühe zu verbergen, was er mit dem anderen sprach, denn er schrie ins Telefon. „Finden sie den Jungen und dem anderen bringen sie endlich Respekt bei! Morgen fangen sie an!" Ich wusste schon wen er damit meinte. Nach diesem Anruf rief er noch jemanden an. Den Butler. Nach 2 Minuten stand de schon im Büro und packte mich, mindesten genau so unsanft wie es mein Vater getan hatte, an der Jacke und zerrte mich die Treppe hoch. Er bog nach links ab und stieß mich in mein Zimmer, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Klar, wie auch. Er war schließlich auch stumm. Reagan, das war der Name des Butlers, schmiss die Tür zu und schloss diese dann ab. Ich hörte wie er den Schlüssel umdrehte und noch ein extra Vorhängeschloss daran macht. Denn mein Onkel, der vor ein paar Jahren gestorben war, hatte mir beigebracht wie man Schlösser knackt. Natürlich hatte er mir das ohne die Einverständnis meines Vaters getan. Ich wusste das ich in meinem Zimmer eine Weile sitzen würde. Mein Fenster hatte Reagan, als ich im Büro meines Vaters wartete, ebenfalls verriegelt und ein Gitter davor gemacht. Es war außerhalb des Fensters, sodass ich, wenn ich das Schloss aufbrachte, nicht hindurch klettern konnte. Er hatte vorgesorgt und das einzige was ich tun konnte war schlafen, denn auch all meine Spielsachen waren weg. Mein Zimmer war ja sowieso klein, aber jetzt kam es mir vor wie eine Gefängniszelle. Wie eine Zelle aus dem Fernsehen. Man konnte es wirklich gut vergleichen, da nur noch mein Bett und mein Schrank darin stand. Der einzige unterschied zu einem Gefängnis war, das kein Klo im Raum war und das die Wärter netter waren. Ich konnte nur noch warten. Warten bis meine Strafe entschieden war und bis dieser Typ da war. Dieser Typ den mein Vater vorhin angerufen hatte. Der morgen kommen sollte um mir Respekt beizubringen. Ich war mir sicher, dass dies vorher ein Fehler war und ich für diesen Fehler jetzt büßen musste.

Bei Gibbs und den anderen:

Tony beendete seinen letzten Satz und sah seinen Boss an. Erst jetzt konnte Gibbs verstehen warum er so ungern über seine Familie sprach. „Tony, das ist ja schrecklich!", meldete sich Abby zu Wort. Gibbs konnte es nicht fassen. Er musste einfach mehr darüber erfahren. Immerhin hatten sie ja Zeit. „Was ist danach passiert, Tony. Du kannst es uns sagen, wie sind deine Freunde." Tony dachte nach. Er fing wieder an zu erzählen. Angefangen hatte er schon von seiner Vergangenheit, dann musste er es auch beenden.


	12. Chapter 12

1980 Denver:

Es war 8.00 Uhr und ich schlief immer noch. Ich war so müde noch von gestern und musste das auch noch verarbeiten. Doch aufeinmal wurde ich von einer lauten Tür geweckt, die jemand laut ins Schloss schmiss. Ich hoffte inständig das es nicht der Typ war, den mein Vater gestern angerufen hatte. Doch wer sollte es sonst sein. Mein Vater hatte doch gesagt, sie fangen morgen an und es war schon der nächste Tag. Meine Befürchtung bestätigte sich einige Minuten später, als sich jemand an meiner Tür zuschaffen machte. Ich hörte den Schlüssel, der ins Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht wurde. Die Tür wurde aufgeschmissen, ohne Rücksicht auf mich. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich schlafend stellte, würde er wieder gehen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Der Mann zog mich einfach aus dem Bett und packte mich mit der einen Hand im Genick und mit der anderen umfasste er meinen Arm. So schleifte er mich aus meinem Zimmer und ging mit mir die lange Treppe entlang. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Schreien? Was brachte mir das. Es waren ja nur mein Vater, der Butler und der Typ da, der mich gerade die Treppe runter schleifte. „Lassen...sie mich...los!", schrie ich den Mann an, ohne Hoffnung darauf, das er das tatsächlich tun würde. Als wir unten in der großen Halle waren, zog er mich in Richtung Keller. Was wollte er mit ihm da unten. Ich wehrte mich so sehr wie ich konnte, aber es brachte nichts, denn er hob meinen Arm mit einer Eisigen härte fest. Ich hatte keine Chance ihm zu entkommen. Als er sich immer weiter der Kellertür näherte, sah ich wie mein Vater in der Bürotür stand. Er sah glücklich aus, glücklich darüber was der Typ mit mir vorhatte. Weder mein Vater noch der Butler dachten darüber nach mir zu helfen. Sie sahen zu wie der Typ mich immer näher zur Tür schleifte. Er nahm seine freie Hand und öffnete damit die Tür zum Keller. Eine Treppe führte ins dunkle. Danach ging er nach links. Ich wunderte mich schon, da unser Keller rechts war. Mein Vater hatte mir verboten nach links zu gehen. Er öffnete erneut eine Tür und eine weitere Treppe führte nach unten. Ich kannte diese Treppe nicht, da ich noch nie hier war. Ich ging eigentlich nie in den Keller und wenn, dann ging ich nur nach rechts. Der Typ machte wieder eine Tür auf, zu einem dunklen Raum. Er ging rein und ließ mich endlich los. Schnell sprang ich zur Seite um von diesem Mann weg zu kommen. Er ging raus und schloss die Tür ab. Mich umgab schwärze, keine einzige Lampe war darin und ich konnte nichts sehen. Sollte das meine Strafe sein? Ein dunkler Raum? Wenn das so ist, kannte mich mein Vater überhaupt nicht. Ich lasse mich doch nicht durch einen Raum einschüchtern. Doch jetzt hörte ich das ich nicht alleine war. Ich stolperte nach hinten in die Ecke und ließ mich an der Wand herunter. Ich saß auf dem kalten und nassen Boden, des Kellers und hoffte das mein Vater mich bald wieder hier rauslassen wird. Ich hörte wieder dieses quietschen und spürte wie mich etwas am Hosenbein streifte. Ratten! Es waren Ratten hier drin! Ich sollte mit Ratten in einem Raum schlafen? War das meine Strafe oder nur das Mittel mir Respekt beizubringen? Ich wüsste es gerne, aber ich musste warten. Warten bis mich dieser Typ hier rausholte. Ich hoffte das es bald war, doch das passierte nicht. Ich war inzwischen Stunden hier drin und war müde. Ich wollte nicht schlafen, da die Ratten dann über mich herfallen würden, aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht mehr offen halten und die Müdigkeit übermannte mich. Als ich wieder aufwachte lag ich immer noch in dem Raum. Ich hatte meine Augen offen, doch ich konnte nichts sehen. Allein die Geräusche, die die Ratten von sich gaben, ließen mich wissen, das ich immer noch eingesperrte war. Durst und Hunger durchzogen mich. Ich musste sofort hier raus, sonst würde ich noch durchdrehen. Es öffnete sich die Tür mit einem quietschen und der Mann, den ich hasste für das was er mir antat, betrat den Raum. „Mitkommen.", befahl er mir. Das erste Wort das er zu mir sagte. Ich machte keine Anstallten mit ihm mit zugehen, da ich wusste er würde noch etwas schlimmeres tun. Doch er kam auf mich zu, ich wich ihm aus. Er drängte mich in die andere Ecke in der ich nicht mehr raus kam. Er kam immer näher und als er schließlich vor mir stand, packte er mich wie das letzte mal auch, am Arm und im Genick. Somit konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen. Er zerrte mich wieder die Treppe hoch und aus dem Keller. In der Eingangshalle war es so hell, das ich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Erst nach einigen Minuten wurde meine Sicht wieder normal. Ich sah meinen Vater vor mir stehen. Wie immer eine Wiskey Flasche in der Hand. Der Typ ließ mich los und ich fiel auf die Knie. „Aufstehen.", befahl mir der Mann. Ich konnte im Moment nicht aufstehen, da mir alles schmerzte. Aber das war meinem Vater egal und ließ mich in sein Büro schleppen. Der Mann ließ mich vor dem Stuhl einfach stehen und verschwand, sodass ich mit meinem Vater alleine war. Doch diesmal hörte ich nicht den Schlüssel, den die Tür immer abschloss. Ich konnte abhauen, doch sicher war die Eingangstür versperrt. Ich wollte mich hinsetzten, doch mein Vater sah mich wieder mit diesem Bösen Blick an. „Du wirst dich nicht hinsetzten." Mein Vater stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Ich ging eineige Schritte nach hinten um ihm auszuweichen. „Hast du jetzt Respekt vor deinem Vater?", fragte er mich mit einem tiefen Unterton. Ich sagte nichts und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. Die Konsequenzen waren für mich klar, aber ich wollte ihm zeigen das ich kein Feigling war und Angst vor ihm hatte. Die Reaktion meines Vaters war mir vollkommen klar. Er holte mit seiner Hand aus und schlug zu. Ich landete hart auf dem Boden und sah meinen Vater an. Der hatte seine Hand schon wieder erhoben und wollte grade ein zweites mal zuschlagen, doch da kam der Butler rein. „Sir, Telefon.", sagte er. Mein Vater sah ihn an und danach nocheinmal mich. „Du hast Glück gehabt. Geh in dein Zimmer. Und abhauen musst du erst garnicht versuchen, alle Türen im Haus sind abgeschlossen."Ich setzte mich auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, zur Eingangstür hab ich erst garnicht gesehen, da ich ja wusste sie ist abgeschlossen. Klar ich konnte Schlösser knacken, aber bevor ich dies geschafft hätte wäre der Butler oder dieser Mann, vielleicht sogar mein Vater Persönlich vor mir gestanden und hätten mich in mein Zimmer geschleppt. Da war ich mir sicher, also ging ich freiwillig nach oben und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Wie lang sollte ich das noch mitmachen? Das einzige was mich im Moment noch lächeln ließ war, die Tatsache, das mein Bruder hier raus war. Ja vielleicht ist er zum Jugendamt oder zur Polizei gegangen und hat gesagt das die mich hier rausholen sollen. Aber wär dann nicht schon was passiert? Ich war immer noch hier und ich war mir sicher das ich noch einige Jahre hier verbringen würde. Doch wie er es schaffen wird, das ich nicht mehr in die Schule geh, hatte ich keine Ahnung. Ich konnte nur hoffen, das wenn ich in die Schule dürfte, es irgendjemand merken wird, was hier zu hause abging.

Bei McGee:

Er lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Wie Gibbs gesagt hatte: Wenn Biggs bei ihm war, konnte ihm nichts passieren. Er war müde, denn die Angst, das Tony´s Vater ihn auch noch kriegen wird, war zu groß und dies machte ihn müde. Die Tür seines Schlafzimmers wurde lauthals aufgeschmissen und Biggs betrat den Raum. „Aufstehen! Es ist Zeit zum Frühstücken!", schrie der Colonel durch´s Zimmer. McGee weckte das auf und sah Biggs verschlafen an. „Colonel Biggs? Was ist los?" „Nennen sie mich Chris. Es gibt Frühstück.", sagte er nochmals. Erst jetzt sah McGee das er zwei riesige Hanteln in den Händen hielt. Also hatte er recht, sein Tagesplan bestand tatsächlich nur aus Traning. Danch ging er ins Badezimmer um seine Zähne zuputzen. Dann nach 5 Minuten kam er wieder aus dem Bad. Er ging in die Küche, als Biggs am Fenster stand. „Tim,...runter.", sagte er leise und ging zu ihm rüber. „Was ist los?" „Da draußen steht ein Wagen, der ist schon seit gestern Abend da. Ich vermute das ist dieser Typ, der auch die andern hat." Glauben sie das?" „Ja, soll ich mal raus gehen?" „Ähhm, wär..vielleicht besser,...wo wollen sie hin?" „Na nach draußen, die Typen mal so richtig aufmischen." Aber bevor McGee etwas tun konnte war Biggs schon raus gegangen. Er ging auf den Wagen zu, den er verdächtigte, doch dieser raste mit quietschenden Reifen davon, als der merkte das der Colonel auf ihn zukam. Biggs ging genervt wieder rein. „Ohh, jetzt hat ich noch nichteinmal Spaß heute. Die Typen werden sie garantiert nie mehr besuchen kommen. Schade." „Das ist gut. Ich kann jetzt endlich beweisen, das ich kein Bambino mehr bin.", sagte McGee. Er mochte inzwischen die Spitznamen die Tony ihm immer gab. Es war für ihn so ne Art Anerkennung und Respekt, den Tony vor ihm hatte. Sei es McGeek, McGoogle. Der beste war aber immer noch Probie Wan McNobi. Er war sich sicher das er seine Freunde retten würde. Doch ersteinmal musste er sie finden. Das wird noch ne weile dauern.


	13. Chapter 13

Bei Gibbs und den anderen:

Wir saßen immer noch so da wie vor ein paar Minuten und versuchten das, was Tony uns da grade erzählt hatte, zu verarbeiten. Es war nicht leicht, denn wir dachten immer das Tony normal aufgewachsen war, zoff mit den Eltern war ja auch normal, aber das so etwas passiert war? Wir wussten nicht was wir sagen sollten, denn im Moment war die Lage ganz schön angespannt. Niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen, denn es wollte ja keiner von uns etwas falsches sagen und somit Tony verletzten oder vielleicht wütend machen. Das passierte in letzter Zeit sehr oft. Ich wollte grade den Anfang machen, als jemand einen Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und die Tür öffnete. Ein großer Mann betrat den Raum. „Wer sind sie? Und was wollen sie von unserem Tony?", fragte ich hektisch und schrie den Mann, der vor uns stand, an. „Na na na, kleine. Nicht so stü haben nur einen Auftrag erfüllt. Wir sollten euch hier her bringen und haben für jeden 500 bekommen.", erklärte der Mann. „Der Boss sollte bald hier eintreffen." „Was soll das heißen, eintreffen? Wird er getragen oder läuft er tatsächlich allein?" Tony versuchte den Typen vor ihm zu provozieren. Er wusste doch genau was passiert. Doch der Mann ging nicht auf Tony´s Frage ein. „Er wird in einer Stunde hier sein." „Was will er?" „Antworten. Von ihm." „Welche Antworten den bitte?", fragte Tony verwirrt. „Die Antworten die du unserem Boss schuldig bist." „Ich bin ihm garnichts schuldig!" „Tony,...hey ...bleib ruhig. o.k?" „Danke, Boss." Tony wurde allmählich immer wütender. Doch bevor Tony dem Mann ein paar richtig fiese Wörter an den Kopf werfen konnte, war dieser schon wieder raus gegangen. „Eine Stunde haben wir noch, was dann?", fragte ich und sah die anderen an, die aber auch keine Antwort darauf hatten. „Sag mal Gibbs, ….wie hast du Tony eigentlich kennen gelernt?", fragte ich weiter. „Das haben wir dir doch schon erzählt Abby. Er war Polizist in Baltimore, wir haben uns bei nem Tatort getroffen und ich hab ihn dann versetzten lassen." „Nein, das stimmt nicht." „Was meinst du damit Tony?" „Ich hab euch schon soviel erzählt, dann kann ich auch da endlich die Wahrheit sagen." „Die Wahrheit?" „Ja, es war nicht in Baltimore sondern in Denver." „Ich war in Denver als... als...Kelly geboren wurde.", sagte Gibbs traurig. Man konnte ihm ansehen das er ungern über seine Tochter redete. Tony fing wieder an zu erzählen und nahm uns wieder ins Jahr 1983 mit.

1983 Denver....

Ich war mal wieder alleine in meinem Zimmer und wartete bis dieser Typ kam. Das ging jetzt schon 3 Jahre so und nicht passierte. Ich war inzwischen 13 und ging in die 8. Klasse. Es hatte mich gewundert das mein Vater mich in eine normale Schule schickte. Das dumme war nur das immer wenn mal wieder ein Lehrer meine Blutergüsse und andere Wunden sah, der Rektor sofort meinen Vater anrief. Was natürlich für mich mehr Schläge bedeutete. Er wollte das ich mit Football aufhöre und etwas `richtiges´lernte. Es war glücklicher weise nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher, aber auch nur weil ich mich an seine Regeln hielt. Wenn ich gegen diese Regeln verstieß hieß es Keller. Und da ich inzwischen panische Angst vor Ratten hatte tat ich alles um nicht mehr da runter zu müssen. Ich wusste dass das albern war. Es waren ja nur ein paar kleine Tiere. Ich hatte schließlich auch keine Angst vor Mäusen und das war ja fast das gleiche. Gleich war es 15 Uhr und ich musste runter ins Büro, denn mein Tagesplan war für jeden Tag schon festgelegt. Aufstehen um 5 Uhr, dann meinem Vater meinen Tagesplan vorführen, in die Schule gehen. Wenn ich nach hause kam musste ich ihm einen Bericht liefern, der genau den Tag beschrieb. Danach hatte ich so ziemlich meine `Freiheit´. Meine Lieblings Beschäftigung war immer noch Magnum gucken. Ich konnte ja nichts anders tun als drinnen zusein. Er ließ mich ja nicht raus, da er Angst hatte ich würde abhauen oder sonstige tun. In 3 Jahren hatte ich mir schon eine eigene Band aufgebaut, mit meinem besten Freunden. Sie wussten was hier abging. Wussten aber trotzdem das ich es hasste bemitleidigt zu werden. Sie behandelten mich wie einen ganz normalen Jungen. Wir traten sogar in der Schule auf, denn wir waren sozusagen schon die Schulband. Chester war der Sänger. Einer meiner besten Freunde, er wusste immer ob es mir schlecht ging und verteidigte mich sogar manchmal. Er war größer als ich und hatte blonde Haare. Er hatte blaue Augen und eine Brille. Dicon spielte Schlagzeug. Er erinnerte mich etwas an Luca, weil er ihm so ähnlich sah und er behandelte mich wie einen kleinen Bruder und schließlich Hendrix. Er heiß eigentlich Felix, aber er spielte eben Profi mäßig Gitarre. Wir verglichen ihn immer mit Jimi Hendrix, einer der größten Gitarristen die es gab. Ich hatte mir selber das Klavierspielen beigebracht. Meine Vater hatte noch das alte Piano von meiner Mutter und ich übte darauf. Wie jetzt. Ich war runter gegangen um mit den anderen zu üben, doch der Butler stellte sich in meinen Weg. „Ihr Vater will sie sprechen.", sagte er zu mir. Ich überlegte ob ich nicht einfach gehen sollte, aber dann kam mir der Keller in den Sinn. Also ging ich in Richtung Büro. Mein Vater wartete schon auf mich. Mit schnelle Schritten ging ich rein, sodass mein Vater nicht sagen konnte, ich hätte getrödelt. „Komm her!", befahl mir mein Vater mit strengen Worten. „Ja, Sir?", fragte ich vorsichtig, dennoch mit einem starken Unterton. „Was hast du angestellt?! Sieh dir das an!", schrie er mich an.

Ich wusste nicht was er meinte. „Was meinen sie, Sir?" „Was ich meine, mein Schreibtisch ist kaputt und 50 Dollar fehlen." Ich sah zum Tisch meines Vaters und sah eine kaputte Schublade. Ich war mir sicher das es der Butler war, denn der war schon immer scharf auf das Geld meines Vaters gewesen. Außerdem versuchte der mir immer irgendwas in die Schuhe du schieben, sodass ich wieder einmal geschlagen wurde. Ich war erst 13 und meine Krankenakte war schon dicker als die eines Krebskranken. „Sir, ich war das nicht. Ehrlich...das war bestimmt Reagan. Er macht das alles und schiebt es dann auf mich.", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Aber anscheinend klappte dies nicht so gut wie ich es wollte, denn mein Vater holte schon mit der Hand aus. Ich wartete schon förmlich auf den Schlag den ich gleich erwarten durfte. Und da kam er schon. Mit einer höllischen Wucht schlug es mich nach hinten und ich landete unsanft mit der Hand auf dem harten Boden. Ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durchzog mich als ich auf dem Arm landete. Ich konnte mich fast nicht mehr bewegen und immer mehr Schläge trafen mich. Eine starke Hand Griff nach meinem Pullover und zog mich hoch. Ich berührte den Boden kaum noch. Luft waren in diesem Moment etwas was ich zu gern gehabt hätte und deshalb schnappte ich panisch nach ihr, doch vergeblich. Mein Blick verdunkelte sich allmählich. Mir wurde schwindlig und das letzte was ich mitbekam war das mein Vater mich durch die stabile Holztür schmiss. Holzsplitter bohrten sich in meine Haut, aber ich konnte nicht mehr aufschreien, da ich schon mein Bewusstsein verloren hatte.....


End file.
